smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Avia, the Munchkin of Forgotten Realms (Chaos Will Reign)
Here, I will explain Avia in FAR more detail than I ever have-Because now I can talk about her in a blog post, without going into detail about the members of her party in M&D. You'll also learn a bit of how her world works. While this blog post is specifically talking about the Avia from Chaos Will Reign, you can still learn a lot about her M&D incarnation from this. A lot of things have changed since the last time I talked about her.. Hopefully this should be the definitive version. Avia is a human wizard, who set out to find explanations for the many mysterious things about her world's mechanics. She eventually found herself as a part of an adventuring party, and would always make he move she thought was optimal to advance through the levels. However, sometime before she even made it past the first level, a mysterious portal took her to a new world. (Those pink ones, most likely.) She would discover that her world is one of the strongest, likely because of the many deities watching over it, with clerics speaking directly with them. With her great potential as a strategist, and the great power that would seem come to her from leveling up, it seems as if she's about to be recruited. And War and Mana both seem to call out to her.. She's leaning towards War right now, though. ---------- As you might have figured out-Avia is basically what happens if someone's a munchkin. She is mostly good, but if killing enemies is worth more EXP than reforming them, she's going to do the former. Of course, this might not be true in the early levels if that uses up a spell, if she could have used it for something greater instead. -------- Anyways, here is her character sheet, with links to descriptions of each spell/skill used (Nice that the SRD has the Open Game License-Because of that, there's webpages explaining it!) ------- Name:Avia Race:Human Class:Wizard Alignment:Lawful Neutral *STR:7 (-2) *CON:16 (+3) *DEX:14 (+2) *INT:18 (+4) *WIS:12 (+1) *CHA:10 (0) *HP=10 (4+Con modifier+3 from Toughness Feat) *Skill Points=7*(3+Lv) 28 now. The 7 comes from 3+(Int modifier). *Languages=Common+Draconic+Dwarven+Gnome+Halfling *5'5, 121lb *gp=35 (We can't forget about what she earned during her current adventures! *Speed=1.524m/s (3.409mph) (30ft per "round" based on SRD) (This is walking speed, not running speed. Running is 4 times that. *Exp=200 (She didn't make it very far before getting summoned) GP is basically the currency of the world of D&D. Based on information from the SRD, each gold piece is 9 grams. That should help you find out how much they're worth here. -Skills- *Spellcraft-4 *Concentration-4 *Decipher Script-4 *Knowledge (Arcana)-4 *Knowledge (architecture)-1 *Knowledge (dungeoneering)-1 *Knowledge (geography)-1 *Knowledge (history)-1 *Knowledge (local)-1 *Knowledge (nature)-1 *Knowledge (nobility and royalty)-1 *Knowledge (religion)-1 *Knowledge (the planes)-1 *Search-.5* (1p*) *Spot-.5* (1p*) *Use Magic Device-.5 (1p*) *These two skills are skills of different classes:Therefore, a point in those skills counts as half a rank. -Feats- *[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/feats.htm#toughness Toughness (How could I have forgotten how vital this is?) *Improved Initiative (Sorry, Silent Spell, but you're useless at level 1. Maybe she'll retrain/respec at a higher level.) *Scribe Scoll (Bonus every 3 levels and every 5 levels) ..If only Avia could just get some twilight mythril armor.. Then her armor penalty would be nonexistent, and she could wear it with no penalty.Unfortunately, she can't afford that yet, and now that she's outside of D&D's universe.. It doesn't look like she ever will. So.. I guess the best she can do right now is Mage Amor. -Mechanics- So, while reading through some of the links, you might have heard things like "rolls" and "modifiers". The modifier is actually the number in parenthesis I gave you in Avia's stats. As for rolls.. Whenever anyone from the world of D&D attempts to make an action, whether they succeed or fail is usually determined by a dice roll, using a 20-sided dice (or an RNG in this case-Just remember, the range is 1-20, unless otherwise stated. "XdY" means a Y-sided dice from 1 to Y, X times, and add the results of each roll up.) How well the roll needs to be depends on both what you're trying to do, how well you are at that thing, and the circumstances-The roll simply represents chance. Some actions, like, say, talking, obviously don't require a roll. And when there isn't distractions, you can just "take 10"-You automatically "roll" a 10, and it's treated as such. Each level, a character gains a "Hit Die". Essentially, that gets rolled, and the result (plus their Con modifier) gets added to their maximum HP. Enemy creatures often have their power quantified just using Hit Dice. Battles in D&D's world are turn-based. Whenever a battle begins, if one side gets "suprised", they can't act until the next round. Beyond that, they "roll" for initiative, and add their Dexterity modifier to it-That determines how quickly they can act, and thus, who goes first. Buy there is an exception. Run right past the enemy? Cast a spell when you're within 5 feet of an opponent? You just provoked an attack of operrtunity where said opponent can attack you.. On your turn! (Each character can only take advantage of this once per turn, however.) However, the rolls themselves aren't canon. They're just a representation of chance. So every time I mention a "roll", this is what I mean. Now, let's move on to the spells she has as a wizard! -Spells- All the level 0 "cantrips" are automatically known. However, spells must be prepared first at the start of the day, by studying the spellbook, and at 1st level, a total of 3 cantrips and 2 1st level spells can be prepared per day. These numbers will go up as she progresses through the levels, and she will eventually gain the ability to cast a small number of them at will (Feat:Uncanny Foresight) Read Magic is a special case:No spellbook preparation needed (but it still needs to be CHOSEN ahead of time) All of these "cantrips" can be found here, under 0-level spells:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spellLists/sorcererWizardSpells.htm#zeroLevelSorcererWizardSpells You can think of it like this:Each and every spell has a BUNCH of steps to perform it, and "preparing" them is doing all but the last. That way, they can be cast quite quickly, by just doing that last step. Read Magic is commonly used, so it can be remembered well, but only that last "casting" part of the rest are remembered. However, eventually, she'll gain 4 spells that she can just preparare from memory (Feat:Spell Mastery-Prerequesite for the Uncanny Knolwedge feat.) ..You know, I don't know what's actually stopping her from preparing them several times a day... If it's another one of those restrictions Mystra made.. Since Avia has a +4 Int modifier, she knows 7 1st level spells currently. Every level, she'll gain 2 more, until she has them all. Every second level (Level 3, 5, 7...), she'll be able to cast spells of a higher level, until she reaches 9th level spells (which happens at level 17.) After that, the rules change a bit, and things get complicated. But that shouldn't happen for a while. (Each level, she'll learn 2 spells of each spell level that she can currently cast. So Level 4 adds 2 1st level AND 2 2nd level spells. This keeps going until and including 20th level-I haven't decided what happens after that-It's where I branch off from the SRD because the Epic Handbook is broken, and because Mystra isn't around, meaning 10th level spells are not restricted.) Here are the level 1 spells: *Detect Secret Doors *Endure Elements *Identify *Feather Fall *Shield *Mage Armor *Comprehend Languages (I'm saying this right now:It probably won't help her understand whatever divine language the Triverse gods use to talk to each other. But any other would work, probably.) -The Rules of Crossovers- As you know, Chaos Will Reign does not happen in D&D's world, and does not run on D&D's mechanics, so you might wonder how she affects and is affected in this new world. Well, the answer is pretty simple. She'll "roll" for attacks as usual, but the result of the "roll" is simply how powerful the attack is, rather than specifically how much damage it deals, and whether or not she directly misses the target (dodging is a different feat entirely-Here, enemies can still dodge a "success" roll.. But because of that, the roll will assume the opponent has no Dexterity bonus and no AC. they don't-They don't have stats at all, they're not D&D characters Successes by a larger marigin will obviously make it harder to block/dodge.) Armor works as it does in its world of origin. When getting attacked, the attack that hits her will affect her as if a similar attack was used in D&D's world. That is, assuming she fails to dodge it, of course. But for reasons I'll explain in the next section, the damage she takes will be less. As for Initiative.. Her roll on that simply determines how quickly she can act, which indirectly affects who goes first. Attacks of oppertunity are simply situations where someone has an easy attack chance, and so can attack once, very quickly, even if they've just done so! If someone runs right past you, you have an easy chance to attack them, because they're focused on running, not defending. -What is D&D's power level?- Adventurers in D&D's world are far more powerful than your typical adventurer. Even 1st level clerics can "turn" undead, and in fact, a total of (2d6+Cha modifier) Hit Dice of undead, inflicting the "panicked" state on them. And a second level Cleric could flat-out DESTROY a 1 Hit Die undead! Just 1st level Wizards can have the famous Magic Missile, though 1d4 damage isn't very good for them (But that's around a THIRD of a typical 1st level Fighter's total HP!) Meanwhile, many adventurers can survive a literal FIREBALL, (1d6 damage per caster level may seem like a lot, especially considering that it's a 3rd level spell, but that means a 3rd level Fighter will still survive, and can even easily heal from that from a Cleric!) Meanwhile, even some 1st level wizards and sorcerers have the ability to [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/charmPerson.htm put a mental charm on you.] (That's not a spell Avia knows, isn't always effective, breaks whenever you or your allies physically threaten them, as it just makes them your friend, and the spell only lasts for 1 hour at first level, but still!) So it's very clear that adventurers from D&D's world are far more powerful than your usual characters. Hence, her stats would reflect that-Weaker attacks deal less damage, after all! But, why is this? Probably for the reason I gave near the start of this post. The world of D&D has actual deities, and mortals can directly converse and interact with them. So, you might ask:"Wait, if that's true, wouldn't Avia lose her power by being separated from them? Palor and Mystra don't exactly exist on Earth." Well.. no. The magic she has withon her would be transported alongside her. She just can't cast any divine spells (Unless her new deity can gave her those abilities as well!) She can still strength her own power, and learn to use new spells, using the magic within her. She just can't interact with anyone from D&D, including D&D's deities.. Unless they end up here too. (Very unlikely) Category:Blog posts